An angel in Feary
by redwindstorm
Summary: After escaping from her captures an young angel named Claire ends up in Feary and ends up getting help from Summer's trickster and Winter's prince. Can the two of them get her home before it too late? keep a look out for changes in earlier chapters.
1. Meeting

The sky was a dark and grey storm clouds gather on the horizon the smell of rain was heavy. "Looks like we are in for another storm great." A man with bright green eyes and brilliant red hair said as he walked back to his camp site. The camp was modest it contained a simple white tent with a emerald sleeping bag. There was a small fire pit in the middle. "I hate storms makes doing my job harder." He thought to him self. By time he got back to the camp it had already started raining and he found a woman hiding in his tent. She had long black hair and deep blue eyes. "Can I help you ? That's my bed you are sitting on." He said.

"I'm sorry sir! I came across your camp, and it started to rain I ducked inside to get out of the rain, I'll leave now." She said in a panic.

"It's fine don't worry about it. My name is Robin do you have a name or do I have to give you one." He said as he began to remove he wet clothes.

"My name is Claire." She said pressing herself into the tent walls.

"I'm not going to eat you relax." Robin said. "She not human that's for sure she wouldn't have lived long if she was. The Wyld woods kill humans for sport, so what is she then?" Robin thought as he sat down across from her and studied her. "Those eyes they look angelic but that is impossible angles don't come to this forgotten realm." Robin thought.

"This realm, she is dying." Claire said in a soft voice as she looked outside the tent.

"How would you know that you are not one of the Sidhe." Robin snapped. It was bad enough feeling his home of countless centuries was dying thanks to lack of belief from the mortals, but to have some other being say it pissed him off.

"No, I am not believe me if you wish or don't it matters not. I am an angle I was stole away from my home held captive before I managed to escape. It is a crime that all other realms have forgotten this place. All of her beauty." Claire said not even looking away from the rain.

"I believe you I just don't understand how would you know about it I thought only the Sidhe could feel it." He said looking dumbfounded.

"That is unfortunate and cruel to have you feel it as where I can only see her pain, her suffering." She replied.

The two of them sat in silence after that as the listened to the rain against the walls of the tent. "Do you know how to get home?" Robin asked. Claire shook her head and said

"no one has been able to steal an angle before I don't even know if I can go home." She said as tears threatened to spill over.

"Hey relax its ok we can figure it out together just don't cry please." Robin said with panic in his voice. He didn't know how to deal with a female crying. At that moment she threw herself at him and in a hug and cried her self to sleep in his arms. With nothing else better to do he passed out holding her in his arm.

The next morning Robin started to stir as movement in his lap.

"What? What!" Robin said as he sat straight up, dumping a little girl with long black hair on to the floor of the tent waking her up.

"Ow what was that for that hurt?" Claire said rubbing her head.

"You're a child!" Robin said staring at her.

"Oh no the spell!" She said as a bright light surrounded her and by time the light faded there was once again the woman from the night before was standing before him.

"You use a spell to make yourself look older that a nice ability. You need to be careful or could do more harm then good." Robin said as he walked out of the tent.

"Robin help me please." The voice of a child said from inside the tent.

"She lied to you about her age, Robin who to say she not hiding anything eles, but she is a child and you have nothing better to do just find a way to get her home and be done with it." Robin though. Robin quickly broke down the camp as Claire ran around the clearing chasing pixies giggling. "Claire don't stray too far stay with in eyes shot" Robin said as he finished packing.

"I will big brother. I know what happens to little ones in these woods." Claire said catching Robin by surprise by calling him big brother.

"Why did you call me that?" Robin asked walking up to her so they could get going.

"Because angles don't have friends we have family." Claire said as she took Robin's hand. He just shrugged and the two of them headed through the woods.

The two of them talked about everything they could think of from favorite foods to the stars.

Suddenly an arrow flew past Robin's ear and hit the tree right in front of them. Ice flowered from where the arrow struck the tree. "Oh shit I was hoping he wouldn't find me until after I found a way to get Claire back home." Robin thought as he pushed her behind him and turned to see none other than Ash of the winter court standing behind them the wind softly playing with his black hair, his silver eyes locked on Robin as he readied his bow for another shot. "Ash. now is not a good time for you to try and kill me I'm a little busy." Robin said with a growl as he pulled out a dagger.

"Please don't hurt my big brother!" Claire said as she stepped out from behind Robin. Her blue eyes locked on Ash's silver ones.

"What's with the brat Goodfellow? And why did she call you big brother? No Fea has that shade of blue eyes." Ash said as he lowered his bow.

"It's a long story Ice boy. But she well..um.." Robin started.

"She is an angle. That's strange they never leave heaven. What is she doing here?" Ash asked raising an eye brow.

"I'll tell you but only if you help us and try not to kill me till after." Robin said as he put his dagger away. After getting Ash's word that he would both help and wait to go back to trying to kill Robin till after they helped Claire.

"I have never heard of anyone managing to get into heaven let alone stealing an angle. But what for?" Ash asked as they set up camp for the night.

"Well if I'm not old enough to know of how to get an angle out of heaven then I know your not Ice boy." Robin started " so we need to find some one older and there is only one thing that fits the bill." Robin finished.

"The wolf." Ash said with a sigh. Robin shuddered as the three of them settled down for the night.


	2. Attack

Robin was woken up by Claire snuggling closer to him. "Big brother I'm scared." She said.

"Of what my sweet, Ash might be scary looking but like myself he is bound by his word." Robin started. Until he looked out side of the tent and found that they were surrounded by goblins. "Damn how did they mange to surround us with out me or Ash knowing about them. On the plus side it looks like they haven't looked in side yet or we would be in big trouble." Robin thought as he quietly pulled on of his daggers from its sheath. He carefully moved to the front of the tent making sure to stay as quite as possible and to keep himself between the entrance and Claire.

"Alright we have them surrounded lets get them tied up and ready for dinner." One of the goblins said as they all ready there weapons to charge the tents. Robin took a deep breath and and waited until the last possible second before using his glamor to bring the wooden poles of the tent back to life with three foot long spikes. Shortly after the first few were run through Robin rushed out of the tent and almost collided with Ash who was fending off another five with his sword.

"Well this is a fun wake up call, don't you think Ice boy." Robin said as he managed to get him self back to back with Ash.

"Shut up Goodfellow I don't know how yet but this is all your fault again." Ash said as he dropped another goblin just to have two more take its place. They continued to fight until a scream from Robin's tent caught both of there attention.

"Put me down." Claire said as she struggled to get out of the goblins grip.

"Hey boss what's this it don't look like one of them elf thing." The goblin holding her said to the one goblin who had not joined the battle. "Can we still eat it." He continued. Fear spread across Claire face as when the boss goblin nodded.

"Put her down now goblin." Robin growled as he used his glamor on the trees to have the branches pull Claire from the goblin's grip and keep her safe high in the tree.

"Robin, tell me you have so kind of plan to get us out of this mess." Ash said as he dropped another goblin, only to have another take its place. The fighting continued for another ten minuets before Robin thought of an idea.

"Ash we need to mix our powers together." Robin said as he held a small fire ball in his hand turning to Ash.

"This is a bad idea but at least it's a plan." Ash replied as he started to gather ice crystals in his hand and around the blade of his sword. The two of them stood side by side. The wind began to swirl around them creating a storm of fire and ice around both boys. After letting the storm build for a few seconds the two of them released the storm killing all of the remaining goblins, leaving only small piles of frozen ashes.

"Well that was fun lets not do that again." Robin said as he used the last bit of his glamor to bring Claire down out of the tree. "Are you ok Claire?" He asked as he hit his knees.

"Yes I'm ok big brother are you alright?" Claire asked as she ran over to him. After confirming that he was ok she went over and checked on Ash.

"I'm ok little one." Ash said, flashing a quick reassuring smile.

"Um Ash we have a small problem. That storm we unleashed destroyed all of our stuff." Robin said as he laid on his back staring up at the sky.

"You mean everything?" Ash said as he laid on his back and closed his eyes. The three of them laid in what remains of the camp site and worked on a plan about what to do next, now that all the supples they had were destroyed.

"Well both of you are too tired to much of anything right now, I have some magic and I do know on spell that can hide all three of us until you two can move again." Claire said as she stood up and began to cast the spell that would hide them until morning. After casting the spell Claire walked over to Robin and laid down next to him with her head on his chest.

"So its true Summer Fea really are great with children." Ash said with a yawn before drifting off to sleep.

"What now with no way to bargain for more supplies trying to find the Wolf is going to be a lot harder. Oh well its not the first time I have been in a tight spot before." Robin thought as he too drifted off to sleep.


	3. Lost

The air was still nothing moved the forest was silent. "Why did we have to go and destroy all the food?" Ash thought to himself as he began moving his way through the woods in search of some kind of game. The three of them had been working on getting supplies for the last three days. Ash being the better hunter was in charge of restocking the food supplies, while Robin and Claire worked on repairing the salvaged tents and any other supplies that they could fine in what remained of the campsite. Ash walk around the woods for another hour before calling off the hunt.

"I'm back every body" Ash said as he walk into the camp site.

"No luck I guess." Robin said as he watched Ash walk over to a stump to sit down and shake his head.

"I looked all over the forest nothing. No rabbits, deer, or any kind of game. We are not going to be able to stay in this part of the forrest much longer or we are going to starve." Ash said.

"No we wont there are plenty of eatable plants that we can eat." Robin said as he put down the part of the tent that he was working on. "Before you say anything Ice Boy I know we cant just live of the plants but its better than nothing." He said watching Claire play in the clearing. "I don't think we can get her back home the Wolf is heaven knows where. And me and Ash how long can we play nice for her?" Robin thought. Ash and Robin continued to talk about their situation and how they were going handle it.

"Where is Claire?" Robin asked panicked.

"She was just here." Ash said as the two of them jumped to their feet and began to look for her.

"Where am I?" Claire asked as she looked around the woods. While she was playing Claire had wondered too far from both of the Sidhe who were at the moment her guardians. She began to walk back down the path that would have taken her back to camp. "I couldn't have gone to far." She thought. About twenty minuets later she realized that the woods had changed. Claire had heard stories that the Wyld Woods moved but she never realized that they were true. She continued to wonder until she found a small cave where she could take a break. Curling up into a ball and started to cry until she cried her self to sleep.

"This all your fault Goodfellow if you had not suggested mixing our powers together we not have lost her." Ash growled as they continued to try and pick up her trail.

"That's enough not every bad thing that happens is my fault. What happened all those years ago was an accident, I have told you before I never meant to get her killed." Robin said. The two of them fell silent after that both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Here I found her trail." Ash said as he began to follow the trail of small child size foot prints, with Robin quickly on his heals.

"Why are you crying little one?" A voice purred from a near by tree, causing Claire to jump.

"Who are you ?" She asked jumping to her feet turning to face the tree. What she found was not at all what she expected. Sitting in a tree near the entrance of the cave she saw a large grey cat with yellow eyes looking right at her. "Wait I know what you are you're a cait sith right." She said.

"Yes I am and now that I can see your eyes, I can see that you are an angel." The cat said as he jumped down from the tree and walked over. "So are you going to answer me or not? Why are you crying?." He asked again.

"I'm lost I can't find my big brother and his friend." She said as once again she started crying.

"I'll help you find them just stop crying I can't stand seeing a child cry." He started as he jumped on to her shoulders. "Lets go find them." He said. As the two of them headed out of the cave to look for the boys.


	4. Reunited

Robin and Ash wondered the Wyld woods till long after sun down.

"Robin we have to stop for the night its getting to dark to look for her even if you use your Summer flame." Ash said as he pulled Robin to a stop. Robin turned and looked at Ash he opened his mouth to argue but when he saw the look in Ash's eyes he knew that he had a point. "I know you want to find her, but you know just as well if not better the dangers of wandering around in the dark in the Wyld Woods." He said. The two of them quickly got a fire going and camp set up.

"Do you think she is alright Ash?" Robin asked

"I don't know I have hunted these woods since I was a child myself, if she can find a small cave she has a chance." Ash answered. The two of them drifted off to sleep some time around midnight. Robin's dreams were filled will everything that could happen to the Claire. He woke up screaming twice. After waking up for a third time Robin finally decided that he was not going to get back to sleep so he rebuilt the fire and began to make the flames dance and made pictures in the fire.

"Can't sleep?" Ash said from where he was laying on his back looking at the sky.

"No I can't every time I try I wake up from a night mare. Pathetic right." Robin said as made a tiger out fire. The two of them continued to watch the fire until dawn.

Meanwhile Claire yawned "Hey kitty I'm tired can we stop please." Claire asked as she said down on the ground.

"My name is Grim not kitty." Grim said as he sat down next to her "and yes I was just about to suggest stoping for the night but we need to get somewhere high. Can you climb?" he asked. Once he got a positive nod from her the two of them climb high into one of the trees so they could rest for the night.

The next morning Claire and Grim set out once again to find Robin and Ash. "I wonder why the other realms would let such a beautiful place fade into nothingness?" Claire said quietly as she looked around.

"Most of the other realms think that they are better then everyone else. Yours Claire is one of those realms." Grim said with a tired sigh.

"Is it because mortals still believe in angels?" Claire asked. Grim replied with a nodded and went on to explain how mortals could still believe in something that they thought was truly good and what they thought was truly evil, and how the Fea and their realm being neither good or evil has faded reality into myth. "Surely some still hold your stories to be truth?" Claire said.

"Yes you are correct there are still a small number of mortals who believe in us. The problem is its not enough to keep this realm alive for much longer. T.V. has destroyed imagination. Now a days mortals only believe in what they can see with their own eyes." Grim said, before the two of them fell silent.

"I wonder if when I get back home if I can get the other angles to help rebuild this place." Claire thought as they walked.

Sometime around noon they stopped at a small stream where they rested for a bit, and both of them began to talk about what they were going to do about food when the sound of voices caught Grim's attention. "Quick get in the tree." He hissed as they climb the tree.

"There should be a small stream near here we can take a rest there and continue the search." A familiar sounding voice said. After about two minuets Robin and Ash both came into sight. Quickly Claire climb down the tree and ran over to them calling. "Big Brother I'm here!"

"Claire! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Robin said as he rush over to her sweeping her up into a tight hug. After confirming that she was ok he took a step back. "How did get here?" He asked pulling out an apple and giving it to her.

"I founder her in a cave crying and thought I would help." Grim said as he jumped down out of the tree "Now if you don't mind my debt to you has been repaid Goodfellow. Good day." He said as he walked off in a different direction.

"How did you get him of all people in your debt?" Ash asked as he started to set up camp.

"I fished him out of a river he had fallen into when something broke the branch he was sleeping on." Robin replied as he got a fire going. Both of them knew that tonight was going going to be an early night neither one of them had slept the night before and Claire wasn't used to traveling for a long time. Once camp was finished and all three of them had something to eat, they sat around the fire until they all felt sleepy before they put the fire out and went to bed.


	5. The Wolf

Some time in the middle of the night Claire started to toss and turn. The sun shone off the a city made of crystal of every shape and color. Claire found her self standing in a glass room surround by older Angels. They were all talking about something but she could not hear any words. Suddenly she felt herself being shaken awake. "Claire wake up it's time to get moving" Robin said. As the three of them broke down the camp, and continued their search for the Wolf. After a week of searching the three of them finally came upon a large den.

"Well that's his den, Go get him Ash." Robin said as he clapped his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Wait why me this was your stupid plan" Ash said with a growl.

"Because you're the most polite of our little group." Robin said with a big smile. Before Ash could reply they heard a deep growl behind them.

"Robin please tell me that was your stomach." Ash said as Robin shook his head. "I was afraid of that." Ash managed to squeak before.

"What are you doing here Goodfellow? I told you what would happen if I saw you again." The Wolf growled

"I remember but I….we need your help you see …. Well um." Robin started.

"I was taken away from my home and my big brother brought me here to see if you could help me." Claire said as she bowed to the Wolf who just looked at the three of them and laughed.

"You were not taken from your home child, you can return though the same portal that brought you hear in the first place." He said. Before they could ask what he meant by that he disappeared back into the forest just as quietly as he had arrived.

"Two question, one what the hell did he mean by she wasn't taken and, two Robin what the hell did you do to get the Wolf mad at you?" Ash asked looking at Robin.

"As for what I did that's a story for another day. The main point is that we are back to square one on how to get this little one home." Robin said as he ruffled Claire hair causing her to giggle. The three of then left the den and began to work there way back to where they had set up camp earlier.

"Well that was a waste of time, I mean what did he tell you nothing." Robin said as he paced the length of the camp.

"Actually we know that she was not taken from Heaven it possible she might have wander out some how." Ash said.

"For now we can't do anything with out sleep so good night." Robin said as he settled into a comfortable position and fell asleep, leaving Ash to take the first watch.


	6. Sorry

To my readers I'm not sure when these stories will update. I'm dealing with some personal issues and I'm not sure when I will be in the right frame of mind to work again. I apologize to those who are waiting.


End file.
